


wedding

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [60]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Happy Birthday Tanaka Gundham, Hurt No Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	wedding

Gundham wakes up to the soft rhythmic beeping of machines.

God, is he confused. His last memory is of bones cracking, a distant screaming that must have been his own, pain arcing through every nerve-

Sonia.

Kazuichi.

His eyes shoot open, gaze immediately landing on a blonde girl at his bedside. Her hair streams down her shoulders and over her hands, mingling with a silver band around her ring finger.

"Hey, Sonia," someone murmurs, and Gundham's gaze snaps to the boy who approaches her.

His hair is black with bright pink tips, and reaches just to the middle of his shoulder-blades. There's a tray in his hands, two sad-looking hamburgers sitting on a slab of black plastic.

There's a silver ring on his ring finger.

_No._

"He's still not awake," Sonia mumbles, gaze flitting to the boy who just entered. "I... I just want things to go back to the way they were, you know? It's been... it's been two years, Kazuichi."

Her gaze drops to her hands, sweatpants balling in her fists as she tries to force back tears. "I want to be happy."

"I know," Kazuichi murmurs. 

"Are you going to ask him once he wakes up?" Sonia asks, and Kazuichi nods, with the familiarity that comes from having the same discussion innumerable times. "You promised."

"I promised," Kazuichi repeats.

And that's the moment Gundham realizes he isn't awake at all. 


End file.
